kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bat Country
Welcome to Bat Country! http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct ^That link will help you majorly in making a respected person of yourself in this room. The regulars of Bat Country would really appreciate your cooperation in following the guidelines of the site. (: We encourage the use of your mute button if you have a problem with a user. As effective as the room owner mod is, he can't babysit the room all the time. Please feel free to BYOM (bring your own mute). (SIDENOTE: If you feel you must edit this page, please don't use it as your personal sand-box forum of comments - Feel free to use the comments section at the bottom of the page!) Signatures * Sinapi is secretly a Brit. *ImmortalItalian thinks your stuff & junk is inferior to his Stuff'N'Junk *Zeybrova thinks that Legos are spewing from ImmortalItalian's MegaBlocks. *GreyCoyote thinks that edits are fun, but efiting other people's things is more fun. *Farrhago thinks: OMG∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑaprüvzdisrugcatdesuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ *PaRaMoReGuRl13 is thinks that Sinapi should get in the plexiglass already. *mvgreen54 agrees with PaRaMoReGurl13 *TomDot agrees with..? *HappyAlcoholic just made you all lose The Game. (Yes, even you, Farrhago) *zozozombieRAWR wants to sit on your head. *TwiztedFate just touched your No-No parts. Seriously. Just now. You liked it. *darthmart just realized that he can actually write something here. *BaiiLZz just found out he's from Sweden. Popular Activities WhatPulse WhatPulse is a 'game' where you install a program (virus free, as checked with S&D and AVG 8.0 + F-Secure) which counts how many time you press a button on your keyboard, a button on your mouse or even how far you move your mouse. Kongregate has a team ( http://whatpulse.org/stats/teams/12986/ ) that you can join using the password 'greg'. A full list of players on the Kongregate team can be seen there, along with statistics and rankings. The team currently has 253 members (and counting). It's fun - go ahead, give it a shot! Kongregate Team @ WhatPulse is the official team thread. It is being run by sellyme and any bugs/questions should be directed to him, although most forum regulars will be happy to help you. Parts of Most of this WhatPulse paragraph was borrowed stolen from the Feed The Ducks Kongwikia page. It's okay, they don't mind. Regular Moderators ImmortalItalian The room owner of Bat Country and an ex reg of CT, ImmortalItalian is a fan of A7x and kicking TomDot's ass on Xbox 360. ImmortalItalian dislikes whining, trolling, and otherwise obnoxious behaviour, and likes to keep his ship clean. Do not call him "Immy", he always hated that nickname and always will. As strict as he can be, he's still a fun-loving guy with a soft spot for kittens, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Nightmare Before Christmas and the Cheshire Cat (old and new). Fate is his right hand lady and Queen. Aside from guiding Immortal through his life as the two are destined, she takes seat in Immortal's throne while he either A: Sleeps too late or B: Sits in it anyways just because she belongs right there, yes in his arms. "Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" Cristal & John. <3 Yes Immortal is taken. Title: Our King, of course! He owns this country. [ Do NOT Edit this section of myself WITHOUT my DIRECT permission. Period. Edited by Immortal ] BrainFRZ An honourary reg of Bat Country, BrainFRZ is the room owner of MCK and an old friend of most of the regs of BC. She shows up once in a while, but don't expect her to pay attention all the time- her eyes are usually froze on the game. :P (P.S. Beware of her frozen ninja capabilities! +3, Stealth +7 :3) Title: '''Our beautiful Ice Witch who doesn't come by often - or for very long - in fear of her feet freezing to the ground, for she would be stuck here unable to serve her little munchkins in MCK. (What a shame) gamemastermike Mike is our Canadian guest mod who likes to help watch over chat during the hours that the room owner is offline/sleeping, when he can. He's a good buddy of most of the regulars of the room. '''Title: '''The Knight whom we share with the rest of Kong. He fends off the little trolls whenever he can. iwannakissthesun Sunny, as some call her, is a fun loving gal from The Red Bucket who hates it when people mention how adorable she is. Oops. '''Title: '''Claire is the adopted puppy of the family, shes oh-so cheery and kyoot. She can put a smile on anyone's face. ThePilch ThePilch is a guy who has done a lot for this room in the off hours, when the room owner is being lazy in bed asleep where Pilch would like to be, with him. A cheeky, tea-loving Brit, he's just awesome in every way - plain and simple. He also loves cats and is currently snuggled down inside of of Sinapi's Modballs! ^ "Lies! Lies and Slander! I'm mean and evil and macho and...yeah ok i'm not but tea is great and so is this room ^.^" '''Title: '''The General. Every army needs one, right? He's a mighty good leader. He can be a tough bottom with the little maggots we call trolls, but friendly to all. Regulars '''Some general history on the regulars of this room: The majority of the Bat Country regulars are from either Master Chief Kitchen (commonly referred to as MCK) or Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory (commonly referred to as CT) the ones from Master Chief Kitchen being considered the first regs of Bat Country. The majority of the MCK to Bat Country regs have been in Bat Country since the day the room was created, with some of the Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory to Bat Country regs following later on after either leaving Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory on their own, or being prodded enough by the Bat Country regs to come join them. AceFenrir He's from MCK - He would like to slap you now. BaiiLZz This space for rent. Title: 'The Fairy Princess from Sweden. He's very close to popping out of his tutu. Beccala A fun loving chic with the cutest smile ever. She loves her put mouse and is an awesome dancer. '''Title: '''The Assistant Chef/Server. ChrisB5 A regular who moved from Master Chief Kitchen, ChrisB5 is the beloved desensitised pervert of the room. ChrisB5 sightings are rare, and sometimes false due to his habit of signing in and and not changing his status to idle, leaving it this way for days on end while speaking maybe once or twice. Beware, being on his bad side can be a real pain. (SIDENOTE: Not a troll) Title: He is the Troll that lives under the Drawbridge. We don't see him very often, but when he does emerge, watch out! (Again, not the ''bad kind of troll.) Confide He's a cocky little bugger who showed up in Bat Country a short time ago, but we enjoy his company. darthmart Just some metal-head who popped in one day, we decided to take him under our wing. Never take anything he says seriously. He hates being called darth. '''Title: '''The royal Squire, who also owns a Squire Bass. Coincidence? We think not. ECBreaker A half-reg from Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory, we stole him for Bat Country because we love him so dearly. '''Title: The royal Blacksmith. Farrhago A reg of Bat Country stolen from IKRC (Indigenous Kumquat Research Center), who still has both feet in BC now that the regs from IKRC have dissipated ;__________craaizzz_____;. Likes to talk lulcats style with Sinapi, the two regularly refer to each other as ∑ʀƙɑ or Erka, and incorporate memes into everyday conversation. One of the badge-whores of Bat Country, he is known to correct anyone and everyone's grammar and spelling as he is "The GP". He is a pretty cool gai, has over 9000 mudkipz wat do barrel rolls, shit brix, loops, and fire bombs into the chat room, is never gonna give you up, and doesn't afraid of anything. It is impossible for ∑ʀƙɑ to lose The Game. He also hates nubs and trolls. Don't be one. OR YOU DIE. Title: '''Our royal Librarian. Hes a book worm, yes, and a gaming nerd. He likes to pwn nubblets with is logical brain power and oh so confuzzling questions. GreyCoyote Oh, hello. This is Chase's space on the BC wiki. Hehe, that rhymed. Anyway, as I '''AROOGA saying, this is Chase's article. He has ascended from the deepest bowels of the DRORD below to wreak havoc amongst you pitiful human beings of this planet. Do not tarry, you shall soon PSH '''his awesome power that shall rain down upon the living, '''VULTAGGIO '''anyone and anything in his path. Fear his- *muffled out and dies* Sorry, that was my mind wandering. Don't worry, you only witnessed a small bit. ^_^ So stop reading. HappyAlcoholic HappyAlcoholic is our wandering half-reg who has been seen on one of his many alts (OVAR NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND alts, we would not be surprised if he ever actually reached this number) lurking mostly in FtD. As his name suggest, he gets drunk on occasion, and is still a happy, fun guy to be around when he's drunk. If you see him on Kong while he's drunk, we wish you luck in your efforts in translating his garbled text into legible messages. '''Title: '''The town drunk, of course. (; HeroOfTime Obligatory "hot" joke. Hurrhurrhurrhurr. Hurr. Except people just call him Joe now because other Joe is hardly there anymore. He likes games. A lot. Eric still owns him at getting badges though. (not for long, for EVER). Also, HoT is extremely awesome (RIGHT?) but is like, the youngest person ever and John would eat him if he was 1 year younger. Finally, he can draw anatomys to a standard of getting an A from a teacher. '''Title: The royal Janitor. Every Kingdom needs one, and he was the only one dumb enough to take the job.:) But we love and appreciate him so much.<3 Irish_laddie69 (Also known as CowboysHonor) A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, and a good friend to those who are loyal and trustworthy. He's been known to curse and scream, but he's a good guy at heart. Title: The royal Chef. He's amazing in the kitchen. Hearing him curse at the eggs every morning is a well-loved ritualistic start of the morning. KirsiKat KirsiKat is another buddy we've dragged over from the pit that is Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory. Keep in mind that she lives in Canada, so everything that happens may or may not be her fault, or even just her country's is not her fault (since it's not really fair to blame her all the time - besides, she's too sweet a girl for everything to be her fault, even if she is Canadian). She is Tomdot's girlfriend, and wishes to be a muffin when she grows up. I like chicken, I like liver, meow-mix meow-mix, please deliver! Title: '''The royal Crocodile Wrangler! She's a tough little booger - She enjoys dancing on the edge of danger. MobblyWobblin Just your everyday, adorable, asexual user. :3 MostAwesomeDude That awesome dude who almost never speaks. One of the badge-whores of Bat Country. mvgreen54 An ex-reg of Gluttony, mvgreen54 is a good friend to many of the people of Bat Country. And yes, we're trying to steal him away we successfully stole him away. '''Title: '''The royal Entertainer who often performs with PaRaMoReGurl13. He can sing and dance, and boy do we love it! PaRaMoReGurl13 A reg moved from Master Chief Kitchen, PaRaMoReGurl13 is a good friend and a wonderful writer. She has a heart of gold, and iron will, and a mind of steel. zozozombieRAWR's best friend in the room (besides CowboysHonor). Wishes that she had hats of awesomeness like Farrhago does. '''Title: '''The Court Jester. She's a Riot! RandelRoll An old MCK reg who abandoned his other account for this one. Rio_ First seen in Bat Country around the same time as Xubble, Christmas '09. He needs to talk more. Sanvaer A reg who, like many, followed the group from Master Chief Kitchen when he realised that everyone he knew had relocated. A pretty awesome guy who can make great contributions to the discussions, if you can get him to talk. SilverBullet1984 He accidentally '''the whole game. Sinapi A confused individual who seems incapable of staying in one spot (started in MCK and stayed there for a half year before leaving at all, wandered a little bit but stayed mostly in MCK, left MCK at 3/4 of her first year and moved to CT, left CT and went back to MCK for three days before leaving for BC where she is currently based, but still can't help wandering a bit). ('See bold text below) '''Known weaknesses/loves include, but are not limited to: cats/kittens (emphasis on those) , otters, first generation Pokemon (nostalgic happiness), her SNES and her Super Mario and Doom (also nostalgic happiness), popsicles (and other frozen treats), candies, white cheddar cheez-its, pasta, fire, shiny things, her friends(=family), and delicious sandwiches. Enjoys wandering into FtD (her second Konghome) and various other rooms of interest when Bat Country is absolutely dead; even then, she is always watching. She's not entirely sure how to go about editing her section of the page down to a smaller entry. '********* This user has moved to Cafe Kong. Will visit Bat Country occasionally. ***********''' TehWozzinator He's in a guild not in a guild anymore. Tipzintrix He's such a dork, but we love him to death. TomDot Tomdot enjoys getting his ass handed to him by ImmortalItalian on MW2, and apparently failing to sound manly on XBL. He also can't drive a car worth shit on GTA and really needs to learn that Hookers are valuable targets on the sidewalk (and running them over). There have been reports that he also fails at Rockband 2 (especially on guitar) It's been fixed!. TomDot is a huge gigantic Avenge Sevenfold (A7x) fan, as many of the regulars of this room are. Title: He is our peacekeeping Friar Thawm, known for minimodding when ImmortalItalian is away. Watercan She took quite the long break but now she's back and better than ever! She goes by Watercan yes, but has seemed to pick up lots of nicknames. You may see her being called GatoradeThermos (Given by ImmortalItalian), and CoffeeMug, TeaCup, BeerBottle, WineGlass (All given by zozozombieRAWR). She's a very nice addition to the conversation. We adore her. Title: Our Maid. She always gets stuck cleaning up after zozozombieRAWR's 'dog'- we pity her. Xalyon97 A deffinite Xbox nerd who needs to get on a little more often. Title: He's the Royal Gardener/Flourist because … we have no other place for him at the moment. Otherwise, it’s off with his head! Xubble Rarely ever seen, this user (also affectionately called XubNub, after editing while this page was being made and wasting two hours of Sinapi's work only 30 minutes to redo using copy/pasta) was introduced to this room around Christmas '09, like Rio_. Likes his caps lock when it's not too much of a pain, and enjoys spamming a single word a total of three times. His sense of humour is questionable. His understanding of Pokémon is unmatched, except by Sinapi. He would like to battle! Zeybrova A recovering troll of Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory on a new (clean) alt, he's redeeming himself from trollness and /b/tarddom in Bat Country, instead becoming a /wg/ dude went into /b/tarddom remission but is still a reasonably responsible user in Bat Country. zozozombieRAWR A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, she enjoys long walks on the beach, listening to music, and spontaneously jumping on the heads of various people in the form of a head crab. It's a compliment, we swear. "I like mods heads best hurr. Especially happy Johns. Hurr. I have love for all our regs. Cough cough most cough.(: Ima kongregate nerd and im hella proud!!" Title: The Executioner. 'Cause she just seems sooo innocent, but shes evil. Evil, we tell you... Chat Moments XubNub Y U DO February '13th, 2010 - Submitted by Sinapi' http://freetexthost.com/06qlwixlhl LultheWhat? February 13th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Farrhago'' http://freetexthost.com/bh2ibysrqm = = = http://freetexthost.com/nvkih0xqrg Crazi∑ʀƙɑ February 18th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Farrhago'' = http://freetexthost.com/ncyimbtjr4 lrn2superglue F'ebruary '18th, 2010 - Submitted by Sinapi = http://freetexthost.com/wbohc4c3fa Comments @ Farrhago: Eric, you have issues with hats, it's okay. We forgive you.~PaRaMoReGuRl13 I STILL HAZZA YOUR BUCKET HAT. BWUAHAHAHAHAHA.<3 :3 ~ zozozombieRAWR @ GreyCoyote: His huge, obvious flaw is that HE HATES CATS. ~Sinapi @ Irish_laddie69: = A reg who REALLY needs to get on more. We all miss ya here. WE NEED YOUR FING HUMOUR. ~zozozombieRAWR @ 'Sinapi:' Erin is an amazing person and deserves lots of recognition. She's helped many people with many problems, including lots of my own. I can't tell you the amount of stuff she's helped me with due to the limit that this page probably has, but in short she's helped with school, encouragement, and just life itself. She is also a great leader because she will screech at you in all caps until you do shit her way. She is a great person, and fun-loving. Though don't piss her off. Thanks for everything, Erin!! :) ~Zeybrova ^ lolwat okay <3 OMGLYK∑ʀƙɑishrelekulannaotharstuffslykunnerztandinanrelekulannastuffsokithxbaidesuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ ~Farrhago Hai Erin! Thanks for being there for me whenever I needed help, you've helped me through so much and I love ya for it. <3 Don't stop doing what you do Erin, and keep on rockin the chatbox! ~GreyCoyote Thanks for -always- being there for me as well as anyone who needs it... Thank you so much... MUM :P ~telling you would be no fun xD @ zozozombieRAWR: A mocking bird at that, always mocking people. Pffft. Head crab has issues. :3 ~PaRaMoReGuRl13 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners